


The Hornet's Daughter

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: Green Hornet (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: Dumbledore's plans for Lily Evans and James Potter went down the drain when Lily fell in love with an American exchange student and James fell for said student's female friend, those students were Britt Reid, Kato Jun Fan and Lenore Case.Britt moves back to America when he graduates, Lily and James moving across the pond to be with their respective spouses, when they are called back to England and killed by Voldemort with Lily dying to protect hers and Britt's baby daughter, Harriett 'Harry' Johanna Reid....
Relationships: Britt Reid/Lily Evans Potter, Lenore Case/James Potter
Comments: 1





	The Hornet's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the Van Williams incarnation of the Green Hornet, but set in the modern day of 2011, with Bruce Lee's Kato, but with Cameron Diaz's Lenore Case (as much as I adore Casey in the original, it just fits to use Cameron D).
> 
> In regards to the Harry Potter side of the story, Lily and Britt meet at Hogwarts and move to America together after leaving. The same is with James and Lenore, the only difference in this story is that James dies for his goddaughter and his best friend instead of his wife and son as I feel it's a little overused in many fanfictions.
> 
> On the Green Hornet side of things, it mostly follows the TV series, but set in 2011 and with Mike knowing about Britt's alter ego. Frank Scanlon is also still the DA, but also an important figure in the Magical Congress of the USA beside Britt. I am also tossing a little of the Lone Ranger in this since in the comics and radio series Britt is directly related to John Reid/The Lone Ranger through his great-great-great grandfather. Also, I have used Bruce Lee's birth name, Jun Fan, as Kato's first name since it's never really mentioned in the comics, movies, series or the radio shows

"No, I understand, Lily. I went way too far" James Potter held his head in shame as he talked to Lily Evans while walking down the Grand Staircase to the Great Hall "James, he did insult me at the same time as well as bullying Lenore for being a half-blood" Lily wasn't looking where she was going when she ran into someone "whoa there, where's the fire, Lily?" An American accent said, Lily looked up and saw the soft grass green eyes of Britt Reid, an American exchange student "oh, sorry, Britt. I didn't mean to..." James glanced at Kato, Britt's best friend from their childhood, and grinned. Both knew pretty well that Lily had a full blown crush on the _Daily Sentinel_ heir, Britt was a laid back guy with an athletic build, black hair he kept swept back neatly and soft, friendly grass green eyes "actually, I was looking for you, Lily" Lily was surprised by the seventh year Ravenclaw "the dance at the end of term, I was wondering if you'd be my date?" Lily was taken aback, she was sure he would ask Lenore to the dance "s-sure" Britt smiled as he walked away with Kato and met up with Lenore "Lily, he was always gonna ask you. I'm going with Lenore" James told her, Lily looked at her friend in surprise "she's sweet, loving, stubborn, God, she reminds me of you. But this time, I couldn't help but fall in love with her" Lily smiled, she was looking forward for the end of term dance now instead of being without a date.

Severus Snape glared at the tall American walking away from Lily with his two friends, one shouldn't be at Hogwarts in the first place and Reid was the son of a blood-traitor, Henry Reid owned and published a newspaper that had been in his family since the 1930's and Britt was to inherit it when he stepped down. What did Lily see in that American traitor? "Traitor? What exactly did I do except stand by the beliefs I was raised with, that everyone's equal in my eyes" Snape started and looked up into pissed green eyes, Reid had clearly heard him grumble under his breath and nodded for Kato. Kato made quick work of Snape and left him breathless and bruised "next time, don't grumble so loud under your breath and stay away from Lily. She doesn't want you anymore after you insulted her" with that, Reid stalked away with his robes swirling around his ankles as Kato followed like the obedient dog he was "my dear Severus, who did that to you?" "Reid and his lackey, Professor Dumbledore" Dumbledore was fuming that his plans for Lily and James were falling apart. How did he not see Lily would fall in love with the American exchange student and James with his female friend? "Professor, I thought she would be Potter's, then I would take her for myself" Snape scowled "indeed I thought so too, Severus. However, I may need to adjust my plans to format this new development" he said serenely, a plan to kill off both Lily and James was forming in his mind. If they didn't comply with his plan to 'save and protect' them, then he might just have Voldemort 'conveniently' find and murder them and any children they have.

* * *

The final day of term had arrived and the dance was that night, Lily and Britt had began dating a month prior to the final week and Lily's family were travelling up to see her graduate from Hogwarts and also to meet the boy who stole her heart "Lily!" "Petunia!" Petunia Evans ran into the Entrance Hall and hugged her sister "Pet, this is Britt, my boyfriend. Britt, my older sister, Petunia" Britt nodded "it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Lily's spoken highly of you" Petunia smiled "and I'm proud to have her as my little sister" Petunia took her sister up to the Gryffindor dorm while Britt talked to Robert Evans about his intentions to eventually marry his youngest daughter "treat her well, Reid. She's a special girl" Britt nodded "and I'm a very lucky man to have her in my life" he agreed as Kato dragged him upstairs to Ravenclaw Tower to get his suit on "thank God I talked Dad out of making me wear Dress Robes. It's bad enough I wear them every day for school" Britt looked to his Chinese friend as Kato was pulling on the last of his traditional suit "come here, I will sort it out" Britt was having a problem with his bow tie and let Kato sort it out "is it red and gold?" Britt nodded "for Lily's house" Kato nodded "she is a very lucky woman" he agreed as Lenore walked in "Casey, _wow_ " Lenore wore a beautiful cocktail skater sequin dress in rose gold with red heels with her long blonde hair pulled into an elegant bun and her makeup done so beautifully it looked as if she barely wore any "you like it?" "I think James is going to lose his mind when he sees you" Britt said honestly, giving her a brotherly kiss on the cheek and Kato gave her a warm hug as they left Ravenclaw Tower with James walking down to the hall with Casey and Kato following close behind with Sirius Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Britt's breath caught in his chest when he saw Lily walking out of the Fat Lady's portrait hole and saw how _beautiful_ she looked in a sleeveless green dress that matched her eyes and silver heels with her red hair swept into a low ponytail "Lily...I...wow..." Britt was stammering and blushing as red as Lily's school tie, Lily gigged as Britt held his arm out like a gentleman and Lily walked down to the dance with him " **Shénshèng de zhǔ** , Lily is beautiful" Kato looked astounded a how beautiful Lily looked "she looks amazing and Britt's lucky to have her, better than Snape, the slimy weasel" Bella smiled. The dance went perfectly with the graduation ceremony first and the seventh years left into the Magical world, but a lot left into the Muggle World due to the magical prejudice and had kept up their non-magical schooling. Britt had returned home to see his father had been framed for several murders and had died in prison from a shattered heart. He now owned the _Daily Sentinel_ and swore to avenge his father's unjust sentence. Lily had gone to America with him as had James with Lenore, Lenore was now Britt's secretary and a confidant in what Britt and Kato got up to on a night in Chicago's streets.


End file.
